The Gringotts Job
by Dame Brittany
Summary: Draco Malfoy Offers the Loyal Gryffindors an Offer They Surely Can’t Refuse. Hermione/Draco, Harry/Ginny and Future Pairings To Come!
1. Money, That's What I Want

A/N: Hahaha

**Summary: Draco Malfoy Offers the Loyal Gryffindors an Offer They Surely Can't Refuse.**

**A/N: Hahaha. So this story idea came to me after watching "The Bank Job" for the millionth time this week. I think it's original. Well I would really appreciate some reviews! Hehehe let me know what you all think, or even if I should continue or not! The main pairing is none other than Draco/Hermione. This chapter title belongs to Barrett Strong )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it all belongs to JK Rowling!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and "The Boy Who Lived" Harry Potter himself all sat quietly at a long table in a conference room in the damp, dark basement of the Ministry. They all rounded into the room together, took their seats and stayed quiet looking around and grasping the one piece of paper that, Hermione assumed, was the reason they were here.

Hermione looked over at Ginny who had been silently fingering at the thin, shiny gold invitation with fascination and suspicion. That piece of parchment is what everyone in the basement had in common….a mysterious gold invitation demanding all of them to be present to a top secret auror meeting.

The thing that got Hermione suspicious was the fact that weren't even aurors yet. The war had only ended a little over a year ago. Half the people at the table didn't even bother finishing their seventh year at Hogwarts. They were hardly qualified to have such a high and powerful title.

"Does anyone know why we're here?" Fred asked pushing himself back in his chair.

"No clue, mate." Dean answered with a shake of the head.

"Why do we have to have this meeting in the basement? It's…creepy down here." Ron declared with a shiver.

"Harry, Moody didn't say anything earlier to you about a meeting, did he?" Ginny asked her fiancé from across the table, giving her invitation a long intriguing look.

"No, well he might have. I wasn't paying attention to much of what he was saying today. He was in one of his moods. So I just like to avoid him if possible, and if its not, then I just tune him out." Harry Explained with a shrug.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped her eyes wide in surprise.

Ron let out a loud laugh from her right and got a steely glare in return.

"Oh what? Like you never ignore Moody when he gets…well, moody." Ron accused his bushy haired best friend, while pointing a finger in her face.

"I only do that when he be littlies me. In that case, it's well within my right to ignore the man." She explained feeling slightly angry with herself for being hypocritical.

"If no one shows up in the next 5 minutes can we leave?" Seamus asks lifting his head from the table, his droopy eyelids struggling to stay open.

"Patience is a virtue Finnigan." A long drawled voice came from the basement doorway.

"Oh Bugger!" George Sighed as he lifted his feet off the table and placing them flatly on the floor.

"Please tell me you're not the one who summoned us all here!" Harry pleaded with annoyance as the room fell silent to stare at the man in the doorway.

"It wasn't just me, Pansy and Blaise wanted you here too." The man answerd with a grin.

"Malfoy, whatever you and your snaky puppets have to discuss with us, will just have to wait until our 100th Hogwarts reunion!" Hermione snapped, standing up and collecting her things to head to the door.

"Sit down Granger, your going to want to hear this." Draco ordered, walking over to her and pushing her back down into her seat.

"I doubt it, and don't touch me ferret!" She squealed brushing her shoulders with disgust.

"Malfoy, did someone hire you here at the ministry? Oh Merlin, did you become an auror?!" Ron yelped with a cry.

"No you bloody ponce, why would I willing work for the place that nearly sent me to Azkaban for the rest of my life? I'm actually here because we need your help. Pansy, Blaise and myself." Malfoy explained pointing to the basement door where Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini appeared and standing on either side of Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy and two loyal Slytherins asking the golden Gryffindor for help? How Much trouble are you in?" Harry asked in a not so surprising tone.

"Actually, you all have the same problem as us. We've come up with a plan to solve it. Just one little problem with our big problem. It calls for more than three people, and that's where you lovely Gryffindors come in." Malfoy explained drawing closer to them.

"And what exactly is this problem we all have in common?" Ginny asked leaning into the table with fascination claiming her tone.

"After the war, the goblins claimed all our belongings in all the vaults in Gringotts Bank, claiming it to be 'rightfully theirs' bullshit! All that hard earned money and everything else in our vaults rightfully belongs to us! So we've come up with a plan to get it all back." Blaise stepped forward sitting at the edge of the table.

"The Goblins are in negations with the Ministry as we speak to try and pass a law to have everyone reimbursed for what they lost to the Goblins after the war. So whatever you three have up your sleeves is a waste of time." Hermione says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I take it you haven't read the prophet this afternoon then, eh Granger?" Pansy asked slamming the afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet over to her side of the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached for the paper with a growl. Her eyes widen at the article before her.

"They can't do this!" Hermione exclaimed

Everyone ran up behind her to read what she just yelled at. Never has anyone seen such wide eyed Gryffindors before in their entire lives.

"Bloody Goblins have got to be out of their right minds to think they can get away with this!" Dean said hurling the chair he was seating on across the room.

_**Gringotts Goblins Decline To Return All Repossessed Valuables To War Victims/Fighters!**_

"Ridiculous! This is Ridiculous!" Ron began to shout.

Hermione looked up at Harry who had been the only one not to join in the cursing festivities as everyone else had.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked grabbing hold of his upper arm.

Harry looked over at Malfoy, clenched his jaw and spoke. "What do you want Malfoy?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Malfoy Smiled, and leaned forward so that he was in arms length of the golden boy.

"Money Potter, that's what I want." Malfoy responded simply. "And the ten of you are going to help me get it." Malfoy said staring Hermione directly in the eyes.

"And if we refuse?" Hermione asked with more bravery than she thought she could.

"Then we all live happily ever after in an old shoe." Draco said coolly.

"What is it you think you'll have us do, Malfoy?" Dean asked with the swift movement of crossing his arms sternly.

"Pull the greatest heist this wizarding world has ever seen. We're going to rob Gringotts Bank."

And it was as if someone had filled the dark, cold Ministry basement with poisonous gas, the entire room had literally stopped breathing.

**A/N: Yes? No? Feedback ladies and germs. That's all I ask of you. I am really feeling this story, but if I get no motivation, I'll be out of a job. Hahaha. Wow that was dramatic. Make me happy and I'll make you happy all my little jokers.**


	2. Handshakes At Sunrise

A/N: Yes

**A/N: Yes! I am Back! Thanks To All Who Reviewed. You Are Truly Loyal, Loyal People!! Ok Well I Need Some Motivation Guys. So If You Like This Story Then REVIEW!! Also This Chapter Title Belongs To My Favoritest Band, Circa Survive.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing or No One! It All Belongs To JK Rowling!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You can't be serious, Malfoy!" Hermione asked with a look of shock.

"I'm as serious as I was when I attempted to take Dumbledore's life." Malfoy sneered.

"Were you? That's not how I remember it." Harry interjected with the same coldness as Malfoy did.

"Listen, I did not ask you all here to reminisce about our old school days, ok? I came here to try and offer you all a little help." Draco explained while taking a long look at Hermione.

"If we got caught robbing Gringotts, we'd be thrown into Azkaban. How would that be helping us?" Seamus asked while looking around the table, to find Malfoy's eyes.

"We won't be getting caught Finnigan! If you haven't already figured it out, there's a reason I specifically summoned the eight of you!" Malfoy yelled.

Dean squirmed in his seat as Ron took a look around the room while everyone else looked as if there was a blinding light in the room, causing them to squint.

"Still no one? Ok fine, well let me tell you. Each and every one of you has some sort of ability or connection that we can use to get into our vaults at Gringotts. I already researched it, and wouldn't you know, all of our vaults are on the same floor, and they are all in the same row." Malfoy looked around the table and found Hermione looking down at floor in contemplation. "It's as if Merlin himself wants us to do this! You can't tell me that after reading today's paper that you aren't the least bit angry over losing what is rightfully yours!" At Malfoy's last comment, Hermione's head shot up.

"What is it that you're hiding in that vault of yours, that you don't want the Goblins to find, Malfoy?" Harry questioned as he rose to stare Malfoy in his pale face.

"What are you hiding that's even making you consider doing this, Potter?" Draco Challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Harry gaped and began to speak but was cut off by Blaise.

"The point is that we are all hiding something in our vaults that we'd rather keep quiet. We are offering you a way to get what you need out of those vaults, no questions asked." Zabini stated with a reasoning tone.

"I have nothing to hide in my vault." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Maybe not, but I'm quite sure you have a pretty big amount of your life savings in your vault, Granger. Wasn't it you wanting to continue that ridiculous liberal movement for house elves? I'm sure it costs a wand and a broom to start such a big movement." He mocked with intimidation.

"Do not attack my-"

"I don't have all day for this! Are you in or are you out?" Pansy Screeched as she slammed her fists on the table.

The force of Pansy's slam made it way all the way to Ron who fell back in his chair.

"If she's in, we're in." George answered pointing between himself and his brother.

"Fred, George!" Ginny Yelped.

"What? Look, I believe their serious about this. George and I have a few belongings in our vault that we'd rather Mom not find out about. But as long as those Goblins are in control, there is a big chance that they will not hesitate to flash each and every one of our belongings to the wizarding world, just out of spite. So yes, we're in." Fred said flashing a wink and a smile to the slim raven haired witch at the end of the table.

"Ew!" Pansy gagged with enthusiasm.

"Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb are in. Anyone else?" Malfoy asked, scanning the room.

Everyone began to slowly raise their hand. Everyone except Hermione.

"Of course you would be the one to make this more difficult than it has to be." Malfoy bellowed.

"I just have one question." Hermione said as she made her way towards Malfoy and stopped when she was face level with him.

"And what would that be Granger?" He asked in a low voice.

"Are we always going to have to meet in this dingy basement? I have fragile bones. You're going to want me at my best while planning the greatest heist this wizarding world has ever seen." Hermione extended her hand out to Malfoy.

He smirked and grasped it firmly in his.

"Whatever you'd like Miss Granger. Whatever you'd like."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yeah I Don't Know. I Just Really Love Reviews!! Help Me Out Guys! And I'll Update Faster Than You Can Say Barracuda!**


End file.
